


Heaven

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone is a dork, Fluff, Hanzo is just as soft, I should mention that though, I wanted to angst but I can’t, It’ll make you smile, Jesse is a teddy bear pass it on, M/M, There’s some nudity, not really - Freeform, they’re married, very brief - Freeform, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: Everyone has their own idea of heaven.To Jesse, it’s his bedroom.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the long absence! But now I’m back!  
> I should be updating D.va in Wonderland, but I’m doing this instead.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse McCree was not a religious man.

But he did believe in heaven.

If anyone ever asked McCree what he thought about heaven, he’d simply say: _"Heaven is different for everyone."_

_He supposed that it would be warm and fuzzy, where someone could feel at ease and just relax._

_A place where you wanted to be nowhere else._

_No problems._

_No wars._

_No life in general to slap you across the face._

To Jesse, it was his bedroom. The one that was full of useless trinkets and cowboy themed posters. He would be there, laying on his side, his prosthetic on the drawer by his side, idle and untouched, looking at the most _beautiful_ creature in the entire universe.

_Hanzo Shimada._

He slept peacefully, with the softest expression lacing his visage, without a care in the world. 

His ink black hair splayed on the white pillow, forming a halo of some sort.

From Jesse’s point of view, he looked like an angel- scratch that- he _was_ an angel.

 _Of course he was,_ he thought to himself. He had little wings on his temples after all.

Hanzo stirred awake, blinking his eyes, getting rid of the morning blur. He let out a little yawn, before smiling at Jesse.

"Good morning angel." Jesse leaned in to press his lips onto his lover’s forehead. 

Hanzo smiled even wider.

"Good morning my love." He replied, kissing him back.

He had that morning breath. Yet Jesse couldn’t bring himself to care.

Instead, he brought up his good arm and cupped Hanzo’s cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"What did I do to deserve you?" A genuine question, one that Jesse asked himself way too many times in his head.

Hanzo shook his head. "No, no. What did _I_ do to deserve you?" He tried to correct Jesse, reaching over and rubbing his hands on Jesse’s hairy chest.

 _I guess we did some pretty good stuff to deserve each other,_ Jesse thought to himself.

He looked down, grinning as his husband played with his chest.

"I should get this shaved." Jesse suggested, receiving the darkest of glares that threatened him on all levels if he tried to commit to the act.

 _"No,"_ Hanzo scooted closer and planted his head on his chest, hands tangling with the hair. "I enjoy your body hair."

Jesse let out a laugh and playfully slapped Hanzo on his naked thigh. 

"Says you! If you see a _speck_ of hair on your body- **hoo boy** \- you might destroy half the planet!"

Hanzo laughed in turn, making his heart skip a beat.

Unlike Jesse, his laughs were controlled and soft, like music to Jesse’s ear. Hanzo sang a wordless song of joy when he laughed, and it made Jesse fall in love with him _over and over and over._

_He wanted to hear that same laugh in his heaven._

"That is different! Mine is prickly, while yours is soft and fluffy, like I’m petting a teddy bear."

"You think I’m a teddy bear?"

"The biggest one around." Hanzo teased, kissing Jesse on his belly, _-genuinely loving him-_ before flopping onto the bed.

Silence washed over them for a moment or two.

Not the kind of silence that rang in your ears and bothered you, but rather the kind that made you satisfied and content, the kind that felt like the moment was just for you.

_This is how Jesse felt._

_This is how he wanted to feel the moment he closed his eyes one last time, only to wake up to his heaven._

"We should get up." Hanzo broke the silence, reminding him that he was still in the real world, and that he still had duties.

"Naw," Jesse grabbed at his husband’s arm before he got off the bed, dragging him closer. "We should stay. They can wait a couple of minutes."

Hanzo complied, pulling up the covers and cuddling Jesse, letting out a little sigh.

Jesse smiled to himself and closed his eyes once more.

_This was definitely his heaven._


End file.
